The disclosure relates to a flash memory device, and more particularly, to a flash memory device performing an adaptive loop, a memory system, and a method of operating the memory system.
A non-volatile memory device, such as a semiconductor memory device, includes a plurality of memory cells that store data in a non-volatile manner. A flash memory device, as an example of the non-volatile memory device, may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile computing device, a fixed type computing device, or other devices.
Data reliability of the flash memory device may be deteriorated due to a progressive defect. For example, the flash memory device may have various types of bridges between word lines, between a word line and a channel, and between a word line and a common source line due to its structure, and a progressive defect may occur in the flash memory device due to the bridges. Accordingly, it is necessary to secure the reliability of data against the progressive defect.